<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a boy by CarmenOnMonday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082054">Just a boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenOnMonday/pseuds/CarmenOnMonday'>CarmenOnMonday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dele works at a hotel, Eric is one of the guests, M/M, Notting Hill AU vibes, Romantic comedy tropes squeezed into 5k with a bow on top, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:39:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenOnMonday/pseuds/CarmenOnMonday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dele works at a hotel in Ibiza and has to deal with all these rich, entitled pricks who don't understand that they too need to follow the rules. One night, after the pool is closed, he meets one of them. And maybe the stranger manages to change Dele's perspective on life, just a little.</p><p>***</p><p>The man comes closer to the edge and spares Dele a blinding, cocky smile. “We’re young, the night is young, the water is just exquisite. Come on, live a little. Don’t mind me.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dele Alli/Eric Dier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, is anybody still here? </p><p>This is a collection of badly combined cliches, but I had fun, and maybe that's what matters. Just wanted to throw myself back into writing.</p><p>For dear Laura, hoping that it will make you smile. You make all of us smile, and so it's only fair. Thank you for being such a sweetheart, we all love you! 💗</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first touch of pleasantly chill water on Dele’s toes is a well needed reminder of why he ever agreed to take up this job. He sits on the edge of the pool and lowers both of his feet into the water, slowly leaning back on his hands to relax his back. The silence rings in his ears, finally, after long minutes of shouts and pleads coming from rich, entitled assholes who couldn’t understand that the bar and the pool had to close at midnight because they’re in the middle of the global pandemic, which is as much their problem as everybody else’s.</p><p>Even when Trent finally turned off all the lights and the music, it didn’t stop them; some tall, dark-haired asshole - your typical high-school bully type - brought out his phone and started blasting the music on full volume. Dele had to literally usher some people out, while still assuring them that “the bar will be open tomorrow and you’re more than welcome to come back, sir” before, finally, the place emptied up and he was left alone to close up. And he will, in a few minutes, after he gets his well-deserved share of the most luxurious pool on this side of the island. </p><p>He rests his eyes for a second, slowly stretching his neck to the left and to the right, and he starts regretting not asking Kyle for one of his cocktail specials before he shut the bar for the night. He really could use some sweet taste of strawberry mojito right now, yeah, it would be-</p><p>A loud splash cuts through his thoughts, and Dele jumps, terrified. </p><p>He frantically looks around to find the source of the noise, expecting one of the other employees trying to scare him, or maybe some animal invading the premises, his heart threatening to escape his chest. </p><p>He notices a figure swimming under the water and quickly approaching Dele’s spot. </p><p>Dele flinches and in a rush, hugs his knees to his chest, nearly slipping trying to back away on his butt, just in time to escape the splash this person causes resurfacing. </p><p>It’s not one of the employees. It’s a man, blond, muscular man who swipes the water away from his sun-kissed face while Dele gapes. He vaguely remembers him; it’s one of the guests, one of the bros who didn’t want to go while the staff had to politely ask them throught their clenched teeth to <em>please-fucking-leave</em>.</p><p>The man has the audacity to smile at gawking Dele.</p><p>“You can’t be here!” Dele sputters, his level of annoyance quickly going back to the state from before.</p><p>“Well, then neither can you,” he shrugs.</p><p>“I’ll have you know-”</p><p>“What, that you paid more for an even higher VIP standard? I don’t think that’s an option, I would know.” The man winks and floats in the water, seemingly free of any worries.</p><p>And Dele doesn’t even know where to start with that. Cocky much? But also, is he so blind to the people below his status that he doesn’t even recognise the staff uniform?</p><p>Dele glances down. Ah. One of the guests spilled some coconut drink on his clothes right before the closing, so Dele changed into his street clothes already. Of course this man doesn’t recognise him by his face. He’s faceless to all the guests here.</p><p>“I don’t know if you’re able to comprehend it, but your money doesn’t make you exempt from the rules, so you should really-”</p><p>The man, seemingly with no manners at all, cuts in. “Again, same to you.” He opens his eyes and gives him a measuring glance. “Come on, it’s just us two here. I won’t tell if you won’t.”</p><p>Dele clenches his jaw. If this lad was to tell something to his boss, the only reason why Dele would get scolded would be because he didn’t throw him out. Politely, of course. So it’s not like Dele has anything to lose here if he does show him to the exit, but-</p><p>The man comes closer to the edge and spares Dele a blinding, cocky smile. “We’re young, the night is young, the water is just exquisite. Come on, live a little. Don’t mind me.”</p><p>And Dele hates himself a little for it, but he actually considers letting it go. Leaving the man to it and just going back to his room to get some deserved rest away from the entitled jerks, or just sitting down and minding his business for a few more minutes, ignoring the intruder just like they typically ignore them, but then-</p><p>But then, a cold hand sneaks to his ankle, and he is forcefully brought closer to the edge of the pool again, the slide easy on a slippery tiles, and then, before he can clutch the edge, the man puts even more force into it. Dele only has time to let out a yelp; he loses his balance and free falls, straight into the water.</p><p>He resurfaces, spluttering the water which got into his mouth and trying to catch his breath.</p><p>“You fucking asshole!” he whisper-shouts, still aware of the place they are at. “Who do you think you are?!”</p><p>The lad comes closer and flicks the hair which fell into Dele’s eyes. And what. What the hell-</p><p>“Eric,” he winks. “I’m Eric. And you are…?”</p><p>“Angry!”</p><p>“Hi, angry.”</p><p>Dele groans, his mind still trying to catch on everything that’s happening and all those curveballs Eric throws at him.</p><p>“Dad jokes much? You’re not funny.” </p><p>“But you’re smiling,” Eric notes, chuckling. And Dele realises that he is, slightly, smiling. He schools his face into a frown instead. Trying to find a way to let out all his irritation, he tries to throw himself at Eric aiming to push him under the water, but the man is quick and graceful, while Dele is still trying to catch his breath, and he manages to escape. “Come on, race you to the other side of the pool!” he screams and swims away.</p><p>Dele shakes his head with exasperation, still not sure how he ended up in this place. He’s not one to step away from the challenge though. He scrambles to take off the soaking wet t-shirt glued to his chest and throws it in the direction of sunbeds. And then, he follows the asshole. He just wants to take him down a peg, he tells himself. Half an hour of fun, and then he’ll lead him away from here, and maybe even report him to the hotel manager for a good measure.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Dele’s not sure how much time passes by the time they both stop racing and chasing each other in the pool, both struggling to catch a breath and naturally stopping to float some more. After their loud laughs and shouts, the silence falls around them again, comfortable enough to ease Dele into a pleasant, relaxed haze. He opens his eyes and stares at the stars above; the colourful lights around the pool and the dancefloor which normally make them almost impossible to be seen remain off, and so Dele can finally appreciate the beauty of the night. It’s the first time he takes the time to just breathe and look at the stars since he first arrived here; the dreams about an easy summer job and long moments of rest he could use to sightsee and do all the touristy stuff long forgotten and buried under the exhaustion of being <em> the help </em>.  </p><p>“Finally,” Eric whispers, seemingly as careful about not breaking the sacred silence.</p><p>“Hm?” </p><p>“This is not really my scene, you know. The most expensive hotel, crowded with celebrities, loud parties every night, gambling, drinking till you black out… Lads wanted it, so I came.”</p><p>“What, are you complaining?” Dele asks without thinking, struggling to feel sorry for the guy.</p><p>“Nah, it’s nice. Just saying. Normally, I would spend the holidays at my house in Portugal, but we’ve got this business thing here and-” he stops himself. “Doesn’t matter. Anyway, that’s why I broke into the pool. What’s your story?”</p><p>“...I don’t have one,” Dele answers. “So you chose the hotel instead of your house in the middle of a global pandemic. Smart,” he sums up.</p><p>“Again, I can say the same about you. We’re not that different, you know. Will you at least tell me your name? I think I deserve it now, I can’t keep calling you the pretty boy in my head,” he states, and there’s the slightest tremble in his voice while he speaks. But maybe it’s Dele’s mind playing tricks on him; Eric is speaking with a weird accent anyway. </p><p>“We’re not the same,” Dele says, but he’s not angry. The water keeps him calm. He doesn’t even feel the heat travelling up his face at Eric’s comment. It’s just the way these guys are, he knows, and he won’t let himself be fooled. “What business thing? What are you doing in life?” He tries to redirect the conversation. </p><p>Eric is silent for a moment, enough for Dele to think he won’t get an answer. Maybe that’s good. They’re just two strangers chilling in the pool together, he should’t pry.</p><p>“I have an app. It’s for food places recommendations… My partner wanted to come here and promote it a bit, go around the restaurants on the island, post some photos, show how it can give everyone a taste of luxury or something.” He winces. “I’m… not the best in this marketing side of things.”</p><p>Dele snorts.</p><p>“A taste of luxury? You people are so pretentious, I swear.”</p><p>“Again, I can say-”</p><p>“We’re not the same,” Dele snaps. Every time Eric assumes that yes, they are, Dele feels like he's lying to him, and so he tries to be as honest as he can without revealing too much. He’s not ashamed that he doesn’t have a house in Portugal and a new hit app in the making, but on the other hand, he’s not ready to finish this night just yet. There’s something enticing about getting so close to someone so different than him, and notice more details than he ever saw, and maybe- maybe getting surprised.</p><p>Eric keeps surprising him, and Dele won’t let himself be played, but he can spend a few hours just being next to the guy. In the morning, it will just be a funny summer adventure he can tell the lads.</p><p>“What are you doing, when you’re not illegally breaking into the closed hotel pool at 2am with a stranger?” Eric asks.</p><p>“Illegally breaking into the hotel pool, just without some weird stranger,” Dele answers.</p><p>“Ah! You’re doing this without me too? I thought what we have is special,” he chuckles, and then Dele feels soft waves of water hitting his chin from Eric’s sudden movement. “The water is getting chilly.”</p><p>Dele turns his head slightly to the side, just in time to see Eric’s muscular back as he raises himself on the side of the pool and steps out of the water. Dele is guilty of losing himself in this sight as he silently says his goodbye to this and to the low grumble of Eric’s voice. </p><p>That’s it then.</p><p>“Hey!” Eric cuts through his thoughts again. “You’re coming? Drinks on me.”</p><p>“Everything is closed, remember? No alcohol drinking after midnight.” </p><p>Eric shrugs. “The mini bar is open.”</p><p>Dele starts slowly treading the water to follow Eric. He can’t help himself though; he battles his eyelashes once he’s right next to him. “Are you inviting me to your <em> room </em>?” he asks, wondering if he’ll make the lad uncomfortable enough to run away. His words seem to have an opposite effect; Eric stares at him, enthralled, and slowly lowers his head down, crouches next to Dele who has yet to leave the pool.</p><p>Dele’s breath catches in his throat.</p><p>Moon lightens a side of Eric’s head up and brings up his features even more. Dele can’t stop staring, but still manages to slowly, slowly reach out his hand and sneak it onto Eric’s arm.</p><p>“...and if I am?” Eric asks in a low rumble.</p><p>Dele doesn’t answer. He breaks out from the haze, and pulls at Eric with all the force he possesses. </p><p>The man yelps, and the next second, his body hits the water, splashing it all over Dele and even some of the nearby sunbeds.</p><p>“You son of a bitch!” he screeches, once he resurfaces.</p><p>“Revenge,” Dele comments, with a satisfied grin. "And the name is Dele."</p><p>It’s been a while since he smiled so much in just one night, he realises. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>As enticing as the option of joining Eric in his residencial suite and just pretending for a while is, Dele can’t make himself completely ignore the pangs of guilt at possibly leading the guy on. It’s very cliche; a common boy let into the world of the rich, pretending to fit right in, and getting his one night of bliss. But even in movies, it never ends well; the lies come to light, the intriguing guy who seemed so interested in the boy turns out to be an asshole who was just bored and wanted an easy one night stand… It’s too messy. It’s not Dele’s life. </p><p>And so he proposes to meet Eric on a terrace on top of the building.</p><p>“You organise drinks, I’ll get something to eat,” he orders while they walk slowly to the hotel entrance.</p><p>“...at this hour?”</p><p>“I’ve got some tricks up my sleeve.” He’s not lying. He’s letting out as much as he can without scaring the man away.</p><p>“And won’t the terrace be closed?”</p><p>“Again. Tricks.” Dele winks. “But don’t tell me you’re suddenly so scared of breaking in?”</p><p>Eric laughs in delight. “I corrupted you!” </p><p>“Let me just remind you that I was the first in- Oh shit!” Dele curses, hearing the voices at the end of the corridor they walk down to get to lifts. “The night portier!”</p><p>They are walking into the hotel far past 2am, dropping water everywhere, shivering from the cold; Dele, the employee, together with one of the VIP guests, shirtless, looking like they’ve done much worse things than just spend some additional time in the pool. It wouldn’t look good for Dele, not at all.</p><p>Eric halts in his stride. “What should we…?”</p><p>“Come on!” Dele reaches out for his hand and pulls at it to make Eric follow him.</p><p>They nearly trip on slippery tiles trying to turn into another corridor which makes them almost choke on barely kept together laugh, but they run and run until they find another set of lifts, and there are no other sounds than those of their heavy breaths.</p><p>Dele leans against the wall and lets out a long breath. “...that was close.”</p><p>He raises his eyes to look at Eric, who seems to be as confused by the whole adventure as he feels, and second later they both bend over trying to stop the giggles escaping their mouths. They fall into each other to stop upright.</p><p>“Shhhh,” Dele tries to shush Eric in between his own fits of laugh. “Come on, let’s go. Come on.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Dele is the first one up, thankfully, which means he can just open the terrace with the spare key he has and doesn’t have to pretend to actually break in just for the looks. He prepares two sunbeds and manages to bring out all of the snacks - leftovers from the kitchen which were waiting for him in his room and were supposed to be his later dinner - and only then he hears soft steps behind him.</p><p>He doesn’t turn to look, knowing fully well who to expect and recognising the steps already, and he won’t admit to feeling relieved that he’s not being stood up. Instead he keeps leaning against the railing, looking at the ocean and sky meeting on the horizon.</p><p>He’s surprised when his shoulders are suddenly engulfed in a warm blanket.</p><p>“Here,” Eric mumbles, while he appears by Dele’s side. He’s wearing a hoodie now, a big fluffy one in which he drowns - an impressive feat considering his bulky figure. </p><p>Dele is wearing a t-shirt. He always forgets to take warmer clothes with himself. </p><p>“Beer?” Eric offers him a bottle.</p><p>“Ew. I was expecting champagne.”</p><p>“...girls drank all the champagne from the mini bar earlier today.” Eric admits, not recognising, or ignoring, the joke. </p><p>The girls, sure. Probably including the infamous partner. Dele suddenly remembers that Eric isn’t here alone, and that there’s a big, vast world, outside of the emptied out pool and terrace of the hotel. </p><p>He takes the beer and goes to lie down on the bed.</p><p>“It’s okay, I’ll settle,” he mumbles and takes a long sip, closing his eyes at a bitter taste of the drink.</p><p>There is shuffling next to him, and Eric’s voice is once again close to him, whispering softly:</p><p>“You shouldn’t have to.”</p><p>Dele hums. Suddenly, he feels tired, exhausted even, the whole day of work and all their late activities catching up with him. He wonders what the time is, and how much sleep he’ll manage to get before he needs to go again. He wonders if he’ll have to cover for the waiting staff at breakfast again, he wonders if he’ll feel up to doing anything at all tomorrow once he finally finishes work, and the day after, and the day after…</p><p>“How long are you staying here?”</p><p>Forever, it feels like forever. Everyday is the same day, over and over again, just like it was back home at any other of his shitty jobs, it's the same thing repeated until Dele feels so trapped he snaps and runs away.</p><p>And then it starts all over again. </p><p>No matter where he is: in Milton Keyes, in London, in <em> Ibiza... </em>It’s not a movie. There are no exciting adventures, no whirlwind romance, no happy endings. Just the same shit, every day, all day.</p><p>This right here is just a little delusion he can enjoy, nothing in the bigger scheme of things. One night is nothing from the perspective of your whole life. A simple mistake the golden boy Eric wants to make. Dele doesn’t even have the energy to pity his partner.</p><p>“The whole summer.”</p><p>“No wonder you know all ins and outs of the hotel.” </p><p>“You haven’t even seen the good stuff yet,” Dele teases half-heartedly, wishing to go back to his earlier carefree state of mind.</p><p>“You should show me tomorrow,” Eric whispers.</p><p>Dele opens his eyes to take in the sight. “...maybe.”</p><p>“Join me and my friends. We’re going to have so much fun.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure,” Dele agrees with no conviction behind it. He knows how this story ends. As soon as the sun rises, they go back to their separate worlds and never speak about it again. Dele’s not even bitter about it; they don’t even know each other, they spent mere hours together without having one serious conversation. He closes his eyes again.</p><p>“Dele.”</p><p>“Hmmmm?”</p><p>“Dele.” Suddenly the voice comes from closer to him than before. He can feel a warm breath on his face.</p><p>“Look at me, please,” Eric asks, and Dele is helpless against such a sincere plea. He opens his eyes just to see Eric’s blue ones, right there, his body somehow leaning on Dele’s sunbed but not touching him at all. “Can we meet again tomorrow?”</p><p>Dele stares, and stares, and stares. “Today. It’s already today. We’ve got today” he says, because that’s how much he can offer and he prays to gods Eric doesn’t see it as another promise which he cannot give. </p><p>Just today, because tomorrow the whole illusion will collapse.</p><p>But Eric smiles like it’s enough for him.</p><p>“Today then,” he confirms, and leans in.</p><p>It’s not clear who closes the last inches between their faces, because Dele, against his better judgement, just <em> goes</em>. Lets him in. Just for today. </p><p>And if it hurts like hell tomorrow, so be it.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Dele’s morning is frantic, at best. He wakes up on the terrace, confused and exhausted, and quickly realises he slept for two hours and is late for work. He doesn’t even have time for any regrets when he leaves Eric, still asleep, behind.</p><p>That’s it.</p><p>He rushes into the kitchen and focuses solely on the tasks; carries out the eggs, the toasts, the fruit, one coffee, one tea, two more coffees… It’s a dance he knows by heart, and so he goes and goes until they manage to get through the first rush of tourists who wake up with the sun to use their time here to the fullest.</p><p>Only then does he have time to pull out his phone and truly look at his notifications. There are a number of texts from Harry, weirdly rushed ones, and so Dele leans against the wall to have some support before he opens them expecting some bad news about the family.</p><p>Instead, it’s a photo. Blurred, dark photo of poor quality, but good enough for Dele to recognise himself and Eric, last night, by the pool, right before Dele pulled him into the water. They look like they’re caught in a compromising situation, like they’re just seconds from a kiss. Dele gasps. </p><p>And then he reads the beginning of the article: </p><p>
  <b>The first gay football player to be out and proud? England’s and Tottenham’s star Eric Dier caught with a mystery boy!</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Is it a true love, or just a brief summer romance? Our sources claim that the boy spotted with Dier (26) is one of the employees at the Ibiza resort the footballer spends his holidays at. Doesn’t that sound like the beginning of your average chick flick? </em>
</p><p>Dele drops his phone like it burns him, thoughts rushing through his head. He needs to run. He needs to get on the first flight and go- go somewhere, because he can’t exactly go home, wherever that is. He looks around the kitchen, looking for something, anything to give him any ideas of where to go-</p><p>“Dele! What are you doing? Guests are waiting!” Jordan, the restaurant manager yells at him. </p><p>Sure. Sure, he can do that too, first, and then… And then he’ll deal with whatever is happening to his life.</p><p>He takes two deep breaths, wears his apron and his professional smile, and walks out of the kitchen to stride to the newly populated table.</p><p>“Good morning! What can I-” he doesn’t finish, because he lifts his eyes from his notepad and is confronted by the face he wished he wouldn’t see ever again.</p><p>It seemed familiar last night. It did. But Dele isn’t a football fan, and he thought it was just because Eric has been in the hotel for a while, but… Now it’s obvious.</p><p>The people around the table go quiet. It’s the whole gang there, all other jerks who fought with him yesterday in the bar, the beautiful girls guilty of drinking all the champagne. And in the centre, him.</p><p>“...Dele,” Eric whispers. He looks as exhausted as Dele feels, and at the same time, apologetic. </p><p>Dele can’t be here. “I’m going to get you another waiter, excuse me,” he spits out and starts walking away. Of course he doesn’t manage to walk far before there’s a hand catching his and pulling, insisting that Dele follows Eric out. </p><p>That’s what they continue to do; they pull and pull on each other, make each other change the direction and follow into the unknown. Dele won’t even try to count how many times they’ve done it since they first spoke yesterday. He keeps letting Eric mess with his head and it’s not okay, but this, this must be the last time anyway.</p><p>All fight leaves Dele, and he lets himself be pushed out of the restaurant and into a secluded corridor.</p><p>“I won’t apologise,” Dele barks, assuming his best defensive position, crossing his arms on his chest.</p><p>Eric looks surprised. “Why would I expect you to apologise? It’s me who needs to apologise!”</p><p>“I won’t apologise for pretending to be someone else. Yes, I’m just one of the summer workers here, not a VIP guest, yes, I could’ve told you, but in my defence, it was YOU who assumed-”</p><p>“I knew. Dele, I knew!” Eric jumps in. “I knew who you were.”</p><p>That stops Dele from continuing his rant. “...what? But you kept saying that we’re the same- Oh great. Great, that’s even better. What, did you want to give the poor some pity? Spare some “taste of luxury” by offering the company of a famous mister footballer? Guess what, I did not know who <em> you </em> were!”</p><p>Eric just stares at him helplessly. “I know. And I’m so sorry, but... You got that wrong. I just… I noticed you a few nights ago, and I couldn’t stop thinking about you, but I was completely invisible to you, you were so focused on your work, and I just wanted you to notice me, so when I saw you last night sitting by the pool, I just went for it.”</p><p>Dele diverts his gaze, and stares out of the window, watching the people start to populate the infamous pool again.</p><p>“It wasn’t a ploy, Dele, I swear. I just thought that if I tell you I’m a footballer… Closeted one at it… That you just won’t want to have anything to do with me. My life isn’t easy, and I don’t exactly wish to unload it on anyone else.”</p><p>“Because my life is a bed of roses!” Dele snaps, his hands pulled into fists. He turns to look at Eric again, ready to pull him into shreds, but what he sees stops him. </p><p>Eric looks devastated, and Dele’s anger deflates at this heartbreaking sight. “Shit, sorry, okay, I know you deal with some stuff too. I’m sorry for making assumptions. But… I don’t feel sorry for cheaters.”</p><p>That’s where his line lies. And they crossed it, which makes Dele shake with disgust.</p><p>“Cheaters? What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Aren’t you here with your partner? She - or he, whatever - must’ve been thrilled to see the article today morning. Shit, I can’t believe I showed my face in front of your crowd just now! It’s so- so humiliating. Jesus…”</p><p>There are hands suddenly framing his face, fingers caressing his cheeks, and Dele needs to fight with everything he represents to step away from Eric, who is left frozen with his hands still up, looking shell-shocked.</p><p>He clears his throat. “Business partner. I’m here with my business partner. Who is also my brother.”</p><p>Dele gapes. They continue to just stare at each other. </p><p>“I don’t have a partner. And I’m proud to be bi, just not out in the public yet… Or, I guess, I am now. What a mess. I just wanted to spend some time with you, and I thought you wouldn’t let me if you knew who I am. I saw how much you despise all the rich jerks here.”</p><p>Dele can only stare.</p><p>“...that’s why I wanted you to see the real me first and show you we’re not that different. But I don’t want to hide you, that was never my intention. I wanted to introduce you to my friends today, I- I even thought you agreed to that. I hoped we would speak in the morning, but you were gone when I woke up, and then the shit hit the fan.”</p><p>Eric sighs, waiting for some answer, but when he doesn’t get it, he shakes his head and opens his mouth again. Dele just stands there, shocked into silence.</p><p>It’s him who’s faceless. It’s him who lies. But this boy stands here and apologises and-</p><p>“It wasn’t fair, and I’m sorry. I’m sorry about the photo too, I didn’t want to get you tangled into that mess, I’ll try to get my team to take it down. Sorry I proved you right, maybe we are all just a bunch of pretentious jerks. I won’t bother you again.” </p><p>He offers a sad smile, and turns to walk away.</p><p>Dele can’t let him though. He can’t. In a swift move he’ll later appreciate - he’s not known for quick action, not when it comes to relationships, but this, this can’t just escape his hold - he reaches out again to catch Eric by his shoulder.</p><p>“But I want you to!”</p><p>Eric turns, surprised. And Dele just spills. Screw the consequences, screw the feeling of being unprotected, vulnerable to anything life can throw at him.</p><p>“Bother me. Please, bother me,” he notes his voice is trembling, but he doesn’t let it stop him. “I haven’t felt alive in so long, and then last night, it was… It was like I could breathe again.”</p><p>Eric’s eyes slowly light up with each word escaping Dele’s lips, and that’s what gives him even more courage to continue.</p><p>“I didn’t want to lie. I just I didn’t want you to know that I’m no one, I’m just a boy-”</p><p>“But Dele,” Eric interrupts him, with a cheeky smile slowly forming on his beautiful face. “We’re not that different, I keep telling you. I’m just a boy too. I’m just a boy, standing in front another boy and asking him-” He suddenly stops, seemingly losing his bravado.</p><p>“...to love him?” Dele finishes, in a soft whisper. </p><p>He knows that story. His life is not a movie, but he knows that story, and… And his heart wants, wants, wants.</p><p>“Asking him to love him,” Eric repeats.</p><p>Dele’s breathless. It feels like an out-of-body experience, like he’s completely out of control, but for once, he doesn’t want to run away.</p><p>He takes another step towards Eric, their noses almost touching.</p><p>Eric wets his lips with his tongue, and Dele watches, enthralled. He’s so gone for this boy, but... “We shouldn’t.”</p><p>“What? Why? That’s exactly what I think we should-” Eric starts, looking worried again.</p><p>“Social distancing,” Dele breaths out with a wink. </p><p>“...oh fuck it.”</p><p>“Rich, entitled jerk.”</p><p>“Coming from you, it sounds like a complement,” Eric comments, as breathless as Dele feels. Second later, their lips meet, and it feels like summer, and like romance, and like <em> a touch of luxury</em>. Dele chuckles into the kiss and feels Eric smile into it too.</p><p>“What?” he whispers into Dele’s mouth, barely breaking the kiss.</p><p>But Dele just shakes his head, and goes fully into it; throws his arms around Eric’s neck to bring him closer, tries to make their bodies meet in between and get some friction… </p><p>He barely hears the yell coming from Jordan, the restaurant manager: “Dele! What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Social distancing is very important and the boys are RECKLESS here, please don't try at it home!!!!!!!! Yes, I'm at that point in quarantined life where I try to make unfunny jokes.</p><p>Nothing Hill vibes were strong in that one. Just a bit of fun. I hope you didn't mind the cheesiness. Please let me know what you think and I'll love you forever.</p><p>Also here: <a href="https://dieretmoi.tumblr.com/">dieretmoi.tumblr.com</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>